<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love story of Bazzileen by zerowidth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558653">Love story of Bazzileen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerowidth/pseuds/zerowidth'>zerowidth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Overwatch RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EMP, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerowidth/pseuds/zerowidth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bazzi | Park Jun-Ki/Eileen | Ou Yiliang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Side effects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's April in Rialto. A beautiful season. A wonderful city. People could easily fall in love; even the air smells erotic.</p><p>Eileen, for the first time, stepped out of Charge Research Complexity after two weeks of endeavour to perfect the innovative product, EMP, abbreviated from Excitation Manipulating Pill. As the chief scientist, one of the very few people in this company able to handle all sorts of unexpected emergencies, Eileen had to work hard. Although it could've been much at ease during the bug-fixing stage, Charge, the company Eileen currently working for, seemed to have offended the spirit of Rialto, leading to its business done here rarely reached expectation, while its rivals, be it Dragons, Hunters, and of course Spark most recently, swallowing up its market share, especially in the Endus Point Alpha. So, Charge has to bring out something unique and impressive to recapture its customers.</p><p>EMP is unique enough. If successful, it will impress the world.</p><p>EMP will be a game-changer. It allows people to manipulate their excitation, more specifically, sexual desire. People will no longer be the slave of sexual desire and pleasure, nor the victim of various disorders. For instance, people with hypoactive sexual desire disorder can modify their desire to a desirable level, and people trying to shun embarrassment can lower their desire in certain circumstances.</p><p>Leaving the Research Complexity, Eileen still immersed in the side effect of Excitation Manipulating Pill unsuccessfully erased, when he walked past the front gate of the company, he didn't even notice greetings from the guards. He just subconsciously headed home by moonlight.</p><p>"Would it be okay if we just announce the product? I wouldn't call the side effect unacceptable," Eileen thought to himself.</p><p>"We don't have much time left."</p><p>"If people use them properly, no one would even find out."</p><p>Eileen gradually plucked up the courage to think in such direction, given the hardest part, being the bold idea popping up in his mind, somehow finished automatically by his subconscious.</p><p>"EMP equips people with the ability to manipulate one's sexual pleasure."</p><p>"But it needs time to take effect and actions to activate. Simply put, pill users accumulate magical energy through physical interaction, which varies from person to person, with the target in a given time, and determine EMP effect when the magical energy accumulation is accomplished."</p><p>"The tricky point is that if users want to avoid embarrassment, they may have to do something embarrassing. "</p><p>"Be that as it may, it still helps prevent further disasters," Eileen was somehow relieved. He had made up his mind to debut EMP as soon as possible. Now he could finally reward himself with tight sleep and leave the legal issues to the rest of the group.</p><p>Charge Research Complexity, 14 hours ago. A figure in black sneaked into the laboratory of EMP, swiftly logged in the central computer, tampering a laboratory log. It said:</p><p>"Silencing effect observed. Trigger unknown. Data implicate couples with real connection..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reminiscence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guangzhou, China. It's been four days since Eileen made the decision, but OWL is worthy of the waiting. OWL, standing for Orgasmic World Leveler, aims to make everyone equal in terms of enjoying orgasm, which perfectly fit the description of EMP. And it's influential enough to announce EMP.</p><p>Eileen woke up early this morning, hurried to Tianhe Sports Center where OWL was hosted. When Eileen arrived, many people were already there, most of them were armed force though. Security these days had been overemphasized, but with the threat of Xiaozhan, a terrorist who betrayed his country and bombarded the city of AOOO, none would mind the extra cost for safety.</p><p>Quickly passed the security scrutiny, Eileen walked straight to the preparation room saved for Charge. On his way, Eileen checked his email and as expected found an email briefing the schedule of OWL. Eileen was trying to find something interesting to do after the debut, after all, OWL this year was embraced by 20 high-end giants and copious SME. Eileen scanned through the schedule, thumb swiping to turn pages. Suddenly his paces turned slow, he staring at the name with an uncertain look on his face.</p><p>"Bazzi".</p><p>The name so familiar yet unheard of since graduation.</p><p>Eileen couldn't help but reminisce.</p><hr/><p>"Nice to meet you. I am Bazzi." Eileen could still remember the stun at first sight of his only roommate at college. What a typical Asian handsome man.</p><p>Eileen almost forgot to react, "You...you too. I am Eileen. But people also call me Rabbit."</p><p>"I can tell," Bazzi chuckled, looking down to Eileen, who only came up to his shoulder.</p><p>"Hah?" Eileen was confused, wondering if Bazzi knew him before.</p><p>"You are so cute. Cuter than a rabbit," Bazzi patted Eileen on the head.</p><p>"Eileen, Eileen."</p><p>"Bazzi, Bazzi."</p><p>"I have a surprise for you."</p><p>"I have a surprise for you."</p><p>"Don't imitate me."</p><p>"Don't imitate me," Eileen ignored the request.</p><p>"I got you Overwatch's key."</p><p>"What?" Eileen immediately forgot the fun of being a repeating machine.</p><hr/><p>"Rein one!" Eileen yelled.</p><p>"NO! I'm hacked."</p><p>"Again!" Eileen felt so frustrated. The game was so hard to play well, enemies out of nowhere shooting you, teammates lost in the map toying with air, and worst of all network disconnection when a ray of hope for victory finally appeared.</p><p>"Don't worry, I have Resurrection," Bazzi comforted. He loved playing Widow the most, although his aiming was miserable. But he somehow practised Mercy more, so that Eileen had a higher chance to survive.</p><p>"I love you, bro," Eileen said, partly sincere, partly teasing, "My KDA was protected, hahaha."</p><p>"KDA is the most important," Eileen laughed like a kid.</p><p>Bazzi tried to abstain his smile but failed. His eyes became crescent.</p><hr/><p>"Bazzi, you froze there for half an hour, what's wrong?"</p><p>"I hate math," Bazzi looked soppy, his chin resting on the desk.</p><p>Eileen suddenly realized he had forgotten this week's math homework, so he sat in the same chair with Bazzi for convenience to read the question, squeezing half of Bazzi's butt out. And Bazzi let him.</p><p>Half an hour later, Eileen froze like what Bazzi did. Both of the young adults sat on the same chair, staring into space, chins resting on the desk.</p><p>"I feel like my head is aching," Eileen moaned.</p><p>Too tired to say anything, Bazzi reached out to pet Eileen's head, as if he's petting a rabbit.</p><hr/><p>The math-incarnated energy shared by Bazzi and Eileen forced them to form a study union. With the help of each other, they made significant progress in their study and thus won scholarships adequate to update their hardware for better Overwatch performance.</p><p>"The new screen feels so smooth," said Bazzi, "I think my widow can dominate the match."</p><p>"What could you do, you are merely a Wid--," Eileen was in doubt. But before Eileen finished his word,</p><p>"Ding!"</p><p>"Ding!"</p><p>"Ding!"</p><p>"Ding!"</p><p>"Ding!"</p><p>"Panta Kill!"</p><p>Eileen couldn't believe what he saw, so was Bazzi, although he's the one creating this miracle.</p><p>With 90 per cent of game time on fire, Bazzi got his first MVP card. Eileen looked at Bazzi with admiration.</p><p>"Bazzi, let's duo, carry me please," Eileen begged.</p><p>Bazzi said nothing, trying to maintain the image of a cold, heartless killer, but tacitly approved.</p><p>Game played afterwards wasn't that dramatic though, Bazzi proved his ability anyway.</p><p>"MVP is MVP," Eileen complimented especially.</p><p>It turned out that the update of hardware was so worth it, Eileen also found himself playing much better.</p><hr/><p>Four years of college with Bazzi could be concluded as happy, except the ending.</p><p>Just some bitch warning Eileen not to flirt with Bazzi.</p><p>Just some gossips about Bazzi's girlfriends.</p><p>Never mind. Eileen couldn't even remember what exactly happened.</p><p>Eileen once wondered whether his unintended isolation from the crowd blocked these shits, which only had the chance to come to him at the very end.</p><hr/><p>Eileen recovered from the memory and shook his head.</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1">The past was more like a dream; Eileen hated to do things doomed to yield no results. That's why Eileen never contacted Bazzi. Not proactively.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter includes explicit depictions of sexual acts between adult males. If you are underage or it is illegal to view this for any reason, consider yourself warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The debut was a great success. It would be a surprise if it's not. Eileen was enjoying his free time after the announcement and the following news conference.</p>
<p>Eileen was wandering around the centre, stopped by randomly at some exhibition zones of other companies, to evaluate their products. To his reassurance, nothing competitive was found. Along the way, Eileen also found interesting creations and had his curiosity satisfied.</p>
<p>Tired and hungry, he planned to fill his stomach first and dragged himself to the dining area. It's getting dark outside, but the hall was still peopled. Eileen struggled to dodge people but still ran into someone in pink.</p>
<p>"Ouch," Eileen's cheekbone ached. The man he ran into was so tall that his shoulder hit Eileen's cheekbone. As it's no one's fault, Eileen let it go and continued.</p>
<p>The man in pink, however, turned around swiftly, murmuring, "Eileen?"</p>
<p>This man then attempted to catch up with Eileen. At the same time, his AI assistant voiced, "Mr Bazzi, your room tonight has been allocated, your roommate will be Mr Eileen."</p>
<p>Senior staffs from attending companies had the privilege to stay at designated hotels free of charge after OWL event. Only twin rooms were available because of the travelling season. Bazzi didn't mind; he's just thrifty. Merit learnt from Eileen.</p>
<p>There's no need for Bazzi to chase anymore. He just chuckled, "What a coincidence."</p>
<p>He thought for a moment and went to Charge's, "Eileen kept away from me after graduation because he found out I had a crush on him?"</p>
<p>"I don't want to make tonight embarrassing."</p>
<p>"Working out may help release my desire."</p>
<hr/>
<p>After working out until exhaustion, Bazzi quickly finished his meal at the dining area and went back to his room. He gently opened the door with e-key sent to his phone and found Eileen was already there.</p>
<p>Yet Eileen hasn't noticed Bazzi's entering the room, and he's playing Overwatch with his Nintendo Switch, ears plugged with earphones. Eileen was lying flat on his belly in bed, the inside one, his legs waving in the air and his round, meaty ass bouncing in rhythm. Bazzi had the illusion that he could feel the tight ass pressing against the shorts wrapped perfectly around. The shorts were far from translucent though, Bazzi thought he could see the crack of his bubble butt.</p>
<p>Bazzi's breath became heavy and felt his dick stir beneath him. The workout didn't work. His reason urged him to take the EMP he just got at Charge's, immediately. Bazzi put the pill in his mouth before he realized bottles of water offered by the hotel was placed so close to Eileen's bed. He couldn't fetch the water unnoticed. So, he decided to swallow the pill with the mere help of saliva.</p>
<p>Eileen just completed a round in the game and felt something behind. Eileen turned around, surprised and thrilled.</p>
<p>Bazzi was reflected in Eileen's eyes. A tall man in pink, 6'2'' by the look of him, a bit taller than before. His hair was now cut short, and sweaty. He had a clean jawline, defined cheekbones, straight nose and sparkling eyes. His Adam's apple moved up and down as he swallowed. He was mature and muscular, built powerfully with lean muscle. His shoulders were wide and large, at the sight of which Eileen felt safe. His pink shirt was soaked by sweat, clinging to his thick, square chest and eight-pack of ribbed, rigid abs. His nipples were slightly erect, both of them poking at the shirt, the left one covered by Spark's logo thus difficult to tell though. His sturdy biceps pressed against sleeves of his shirt as if about to tear them and break free. His legs were like tree trunks, long, straight and heavy. Between his legs, Eileen noticed a bulge formed in his pants. Measuring the size of it secretly, Eileen, who couldn't think of Bazzi turned on by him, was stunned, and felt his member growing bigger.</p>
<p>Eileen's mind went blank.</p>
<p>"Eileen," Bazzi broke the awkward silence.</p>
<p>"Bazzi," Eileen recovered a little.</p>
<p>"Have you showered?" Bazzi could tell Eileen's showered; he always wore shorts after shower. It's just that, Bazzi was confused about the boundaries between them after years of separation and not contacting.</p>
<p>"Yup," Eileen had precisely the same question, and he wanted to focus back on the game. He felt embarrassed to talk to Bazzi, with his dick making an imprint on his shorts. Eileen hadn't jacked off since the EMP program started. Eileen just hoped Bazzi wouldn't notice.</p>
<p>But in the eyes of Bazzi, Eileen's short reply seemed indifferent. Bazzi was hurt emotionally, his cock aching ecstatically. Bazzi felt he need a cold shower. He let Eileen know using his magnetic voice and rushed to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Eileen was relieved, now he had time to adjust his manhood in his shorts so that the imprint wouldn't look obvious. Hearing the sound from the bathroom, Eileen couldn't help imagine Bazzi lathering himself up with soap in the showers. Eileen couldn't afford to let his imagination go wild; he then came up with a solution. He took the pill he's been working on.</p>
<p>"Just need to act like we used to, physical interaction is not a problem," Eileen thought to himself.</p>
<p>Bazzi felt his blood flooded back to where it belongs, after taking a cold shower. But something more embarrassing popped up, Bazzi forgot to bring his change of clothes with him. And Eileen hated to be interrupted when he played Overwatch, Bazzi still remembered.</p>
<p>Bazzi had no choice but to wrap his waist in white towel, leaving bare his beefy chest and clear-cut abs vaguely covered by a fuzz of black. The thick trail of black hair went down to beneath the towel.</p>
<p>Bazzi went out of the bathroom, heading to bed through the passageway. The next second, however, he was freaked out by Eileen standing right around the corner and halted right away. It was too late, though. They collided into each other. Bazzi slipped at this moment, his instinct saving them and making them land on the bed. Bazzi reacted fast enough, putting his palm behind Eileen's head for protection.</p>
<p>"You are so heavy, " Eileen was the one beneath. Eileen could feel Bazzi's breath at such distance, smelling like vanilla, and see clearly his long, sexy eyelashes. Bazzi's more seductive up close.</p>
<p>Bazzi on top bracing himself with the hand besides Eileen's head, looked down at Eileen's boyish face that showed no sign of the past time. His eyes still shone; his dimples so innocent. Bazzi felt his desire being purified until Eileen's alluring collarbones and curves ignited Bazzi even more. Bazzi grabbed Eileen's smooth arm with the other hand without knowing it and rubbed tenderly. Brought back online by his own sudden little gasp, Bazzi realized what he just did, but he didn't take his hand back. That would be too suspicious.</p>
<p>Eileen's own dick desired to pulsate fiercely when Bazzi rubbed his smooth arm, but Eileen managed to keep it under control.</p>
<p>"It's a perfect time to interact physically. " Eileen and Bazzi were thinking the same, "before further embarrassment."</p>
<p>"Your muscles are awesome," Eileen was trying to divert Bazzi attention, and lead the conversation for his benefit.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I went to gym regularly, you wanna touch?" Bazzi was desperate to create chance for physical interaction. He didn't think he can restrict himself for long.</p>
<p>Eileen's first thought was to touch Bazzi's beefy pec.</p>
<p>"It's so huge and firm," Eileen exclaimed.</p>
<p>With such intimate movement, Eileen's magical energy of EMP charged up first, followed by Bazzi's.</p>
<p>The unutterably wonderful touch of Bazzi's pec almost made Eileen lose control. Bazzi wasn't any better, with Eileen's small palm mildly pressing against his own pec.</p>
<p>"Apagando las Luces," they recited the spell at the same time.</p>
<p>Bazzi's eyes refilled with spark, his desire successfully manipulated by the pill. As Bazzi was about to withdraw his body from Eileen, Eileen wrapped his smooth legs around Bazzi's waist and locked his bare ankles together behind. During the course, Eileen's toes accidentally undid Bazzi's towel.</p>
<p>Bazzi froze right there, mind in blank, his seven-incher hanging flaccid before his loaded balls.</p>
<p>The moment Eileen recited the spell, he used up his last bit of strength to suppress his lust. He thought the pill would work, and he wouldn't need self-control anymore. Yet for unknown reasons, be it dereliction of duty of researchers or mechanisms beyond humankind's comprehension, Eileen's EMP effect was silenced.</p>
<p>That's why Eileen pulled Bazzi closer and closer with his legs, his heels feeling Bazzi's solid buttocks. Eileen had no idea what he was doing! He was biting his lower lip unconsciously. He didn't wake up until Bazzi's heavy and warm breath hit him in the face. As Eileen awoke to his situation, Bazzi's cock was so close to his face that the manly musk of Bazzi's fruitful balls found their own way to Eileen's dainty nose, tempting Eileen's spirit away from his flesh. The manly musk, the body scent of Bazzi, the tight touch, the gentle rubbing and the old memories all came together, coaxing Eileen into behaving in line with his uncensored mind.</p>
<p>Bazzi had no idea what happened to Eileen, so he didn't dare to do anything further, plus he was in no mood for that with lust suppressed. But Bazzi didn't resist, either, as Eileen pulled him closer and closer by legs. Bazzi just couldn't turn him down, and Bazzi simply enjoyed watching Eileen like this, regardless of the desire.</p>
<p>"Ahh!" Bazzi gasped, not expecting this to come. Eileen just licked Bazzi's tip of his cut shaft. Before things ran beyond remedy, Bazzi asked the one question keeping them away,</p>
<p>"Where have you been since graduation? "</p>
<p>"Hah?" Eileen hadn't come back to sobriety yet.</p>
<p>"I could not find you anywhere." Bazzi sighed.</p>
<p>"I lost my phone and..." Eileen's eyes watered, "I didn't have much..."</p>
<p>Bazzi understood although the words weren't complete.</p>
<p>Bazzi's heart softened. He couldn't help it.</p>
<p>Bazzi pushed Eileen back to his bed gently, bracing himself with one hand and petting Eileen's head with another, and gave Eileen a long kiss. Eileen's lips were soft and tasty, Bazzi found out when he bit Eileen's lower lip tenderly. Bazzi couldn't t have enough of it and wouldn't let go until Eileen seemed to be short of oxygen. Bazzi's cock was throbbing, poking at Eileen. Eileen blushed as he realized Bazzi's situation.</p>
<p>Bazzi's EMP effect was conquered by his manly lust.</p>
<p>Now Bazzi had the daring to go further. Bazzi whispered in Eileen's ear, and then Eileen wiggled over to put himself on all fours in bed, showing his fat ass to Bazzi. Bazzi, standing beside the bed, gently pulled down Eileen's shorts and saw Eileen wore no underwear. No wonder Bazzi could figure out Eileen's butt crack prior. Eileen's ass was round and perky, through the deep crack Bazzi could see the hairless asshole, pink and vulnerably delicate. Bazzi grabbed a fistful of fat ass in his big, beefy hand, feeling the touch he's been longing for all the years.</p>
<p>Bazzi went down to pull behind Eileen's uncut manhood, which was throbbing with pre-cum seeping out. Bazzi rubbed the head of Eileen's member in circles with his finger, this way his finger would be dipped in Eileen's pre-cum thoroughly. Bazzi then circled around Eileen's asshole with the same finger full of pre-cum. Eileen inhaled heavily, feeling something slimy around his hole. Bazzi repeated for several times until the little hole was evenly lubricated.</p>
<p>Having done that, Bazzi stabbed the finger slightly inside the hole. Eileen gasped heavily, and his manhood shrank. Bazzi patiently stroked Eileen's member until it manned up a little bit, and stabbed the finger deeper. Eileen moaned with pleasure this time, making Bazzi more daring. A few strokes after, Bazzi reached deep enough to feel Eileen's prostate with his fingertip. Bazzi started to massage the spot, on and on, causing Eileen to groan wilder and let out more pre-cum. With the pre-cum, Bazzi was able to lube another finger, and things seemed to get into a virtuous circle. Soon enough, Eileen's hole had eaten up to three fingers. When Bazzi pulled all his fingers out, the hole opened up and closed with rhythm, as if it's breathing. Sign of hunger and thirsty. It made Bazzi's big cock swell more.</p>
<p>Bazzi dove down and began slurping and eating at Eileen's little boy hole, after his attempt on putting his dick inside that little hole failed. The little hole earlier lubricated by its owner's pre-cum looked lewdly wet. Looking at this alluring hole, Bazzi took a swallow, before he rolled his tongue as in whistling and rammed it into the hole little by little, bit by bit. Eileen's crack was so deep that his cheeks squeezed Bazzi's straight nose, preventing him from digging any deeper. Bazzi had to spread these butt cheeks wide apart, to reveal the hairless, pink asshole fully. Bazzi was working very hard at it, sucking up the little hole, digging his tongue as deep as possible to taste the soft, baby meat inside, meanwhile unrolling his tongue to expand to little hole. The slurping sound was so loud and lewd.</p>
<p>"They will hear, people nextdo... " Eileen barely muttered, unable to let out a complete sentence as he was in ecstasy， feeling the warmth, the pressure and the moisture from Bazzi's tongue. The slurping sound so loud and lewd, the itching shame of having his butt cheeks spread and the quivering fear of letting people next-door find out, who may be his colleagues, came in a mixture, immersing Eileen in ebb and flow of pleasure tide.</p>
<p>When Bazzi moved back his tongue from that little hole, it retracted mildly, yet remained open at last, even without an outside force. The boy hole looked crimson, more seductive than ever. It's about time. Bazzi flapped his seven-inch slab of thick meat between his legs heavily and finally landed it onto Eileen's boy hole. Eileen could feel the heat from Bazzi's throbbing cock, which made him thrilled and tremble in anticipation. Yet Bazzi didn't drive inside right after, he wanted to tease Eileen, just like he did in the old times. Only this time, with his cock. Bazzi slapped his heavy wood a few more times on Eileen's little asshole, before rubbing his dick up and down his ass crack, waiting for Eileen to beg for it. As Bazzi slapped, Eileen's lust overwhelmed his dignity,</p>
<p>"Take me, Bazzi, please."</p>
<p>"LOUDER! "Bazzi was more turned on. He loved the way Eileen behaved and being dominant.</p>
<p>"FUCK ME! DADDY! "The word Eileen yelled made Bazzi's cock throb in ego.</p>
<p>Bazzi spat heavily onto Eileen's little asshole, and the saliva dribbling into the little hole, and spat once onto his dick, rubbing it all over. Holding his thick and heavy shaft, Bazzi rammed the huge mushroom head into that little boy hole carefully. Yet, Eileen still felt so painful to the extent that he had to bite the sheet tightly to avoid making noises.</p>
<p>"EASY! I AM A VIRGIN! "Eileen's pain gave him the strength to speak that loud.</p>
<p>Bazzi guessed so, letting out a horny laugh. But hearing Eileen saying it himself excited Bazzi vastly, his already huge and heavy cock swelling to its full, making Eileen tremble in pain again. Bazzi didn't expect such to come, searching for knowledge obtained from pornos in his mind that may help, he himself was virgin after all. Bazzi waited patiently for Eileen to adapt and slapped Eileen's buttock tenderly for distraction. One buttock every single slap, alternating sides in erotic rhythm. Eileen moaning in pleasure, encouraging Bazzi to continued. Flattered, Bazzi improvised to make some slaps harder than the others, leaving some large pink handprints on the buttocks, which did the trick and made Eileen's cock throb with pleasure. Bazzi grabbed Eileen's waist firmly and took the chance steadily pressing his groin closer into Eileen's white, perky ass. With barely enough lubrication, Bazzi struggled to push his fat cock halfway inside. Bazzi took his dick back out, his pre-cum sticking all over the soft meat inside Eileen's boy hole, lubing it up for the next thrust, and pushed it back in. After some repetitions of such, Bazzi felt his cock driving inside much easier, he shoved even harder and made it all the down. Eileen felt the hot and huge cannon hitting his prostate for a few times and then reaching deeper down until Eileen's ass swallowed every inch of the intimidating cannon.</p>
<p>As Eileen fully adapted, Bazzi began to pick up speed. Bazzi's fat cock pounded Eileen again and again, harder and harder, faster and faster, making loud smacking noises every time Eileen's perky ass slammed against Bazzi's hairy groin. Indeed, with a firm hold of Eileen's waist, Bazzi was pulling Eileen's round, perky ass closer to his groin as he hammered deep inside and pushing it away as he drew back, to fuck him faster and harder.</p>
<p>Bazzi was so close to the edge that he had to take it slow. Bazzi whipped his cock out from Eileen's warm, wet asshole that ground so hard, which made Eileen feel the faint breeze and the sudden emptiness.</p>
<p>Eileen stood upon his knees in bed, with a soppy look on his face, trying to figure out why the pleasure went away. Eileen looked at Bazzi's eyes, still innocent after the hard fuck, and just remembered he needed to pick up his parents at the airport early tomorrow morning. That's why he stayed in this hotel! He decided not to ejaculate tonight, otherwise, he would miss the alarm. </p>
<p>Without a word, Bazzi pushed Eileen into bed before he could say anything. Bazzi had his knees on the bed, lifted Eileen's ass a little into the air, pressing it against his own groin. Bazzi pressed deep into Eileen's ass, adjusting for a better angle on his ass with his big hands on Eileen's smooth legs, which rested upon Bazzi's shoulders. Bazzi began his jackhammer, deep-stroked fucking much easier in this position, which allowed him to press his body weight against Eileen as he hammered inwards and made him pull back quicker every time he rebounded from the mattress, setting free Bazzi's hands to do more. Bazzi grabbed Eileen's palms and pinned them above his head with one hand and muffled his mouth with another as he pounded him hard. Unable to speak and move, Eileen had to find a way to fulfil the need of EMP, which just cooled down available for next charging-up. Eileen clenched his asshole on and off, pressing against Bazzi's meaty shaft. Some sorts of physical interaction it was. Eileen clenched harder and faster as he found his EMP charging up. Bazzi felt his cock being ground as if to milk him out of the last drop of his sperm. Bazzi thrust harder as he noticed the return of EMP, which rid him of worry about being disarmed so soon. Bazzi lifted his groin higher up with the rebound, letting himself fall back down freely by gravity. The body weight of 180 pounds, focalized on the massive head of Bazzi's fat cock, hit Eileen mercilessly on the spot. Up and down, in and out, Bazzi kept pummeling him up the ass like a dog mating bitch in heat, making the bed creak.</p>
<p>"mmm…mmh…" Eileen moaned so loud that the noises escaped, his spot turning more sensitive as he clenched his asshole pounded more and more brutally. Eileen was getting close to the edge, more so when he thought he could gasp with his mouth freely and only to find his moans muffled again by Bazzi's French kiss, and the tongue stirring inside his mouth. The kiss edged Bazzi as well. Now that both of them were about to come.</p>
<p>"Apagando las Luces," they recited the spell in their mind at the same time.</p>
<p>As he recited the spell, Bazzi paused for a while, in case EMP failed to suppress the volcanic urge, of which he took advantage to swiftly changed their position with his dick inside the asshole. They were lying on the side, as Bazzi took Eileen from behind, no noticing that three huge shots of hot, thick cum from Eileen soared through the air, shooting down on the floor and some of the bed. Though he did feel that little asshole grinding him harder than ever, he gave it no second thought since Eileen had been doing it for a while.</p>
<p>Eileen had faith in the pill he developed, which failed him once though, before he came, before realizing his EMP effect was silenced again. Yet Eileen had no time to think, his mind interrupted by what Bazzi was doing to him. Now that Bazzi lifted Eileen's leg up into the air as he shoved his groin up Eileen's fat ass, with his strong ass muscles contracting. Eileen felt that such position let the head of the shaft hammer exactly on his spot, extremely sensitive after shooting huge loads. Right there. Every single time. Eileen gasped faintly, struggling to charge up EMP.</p>
<p>"Apagando las Luces," Eileen decided to give it one last chance. Bazzi activated his EMP in advance this time, unwilling to delay it until the tipping point, which could put him under edging that almost drove him out of control. They happened to activate at the same time. Eileen's EMP effect was silenced the third time! Poor Eileen! And he didn't even know.</p>
<p>Eileen waited in anticipation, feeling his sensitive spot smashed repetitively, his small frame surrounded by the thick muscled arms of the man he loved, his ear toyed by his tongue, his crack rubbed against by his hairy groin, and finally, his sphincters contracted ruthlessly. The white liquid not as thick oozed out from Eileen's cock, dribbling down on his waist and the bed. Eileen couldn't tell this time if it's the EMP not working or him being too sensitive that caused such.</p>
<p>Bazzi busied himself ploughing the boy field of Eileen like a tireless horse, not knowing Eileen coming again. Instead, Bazzi indulged himself in pounding the tight ass before him, having his thick seven-inch meat crushed tight. Bazzi felt there were only a few more thrusts to the culmination. As he gathered speed, Bazzi finally realized Eileen had not been moaning for a while, and he almost fell asleep. The cum spurted all around reminded Bazzi what he just did. He didn't know for how long he had been raping Eileen's asshole after he came. The thought that Eileen never resisted made him feel guilty and regretful. Fearing of waking Eileen, Bazzi dared not pull out his thick dick as their limbs were intertwined after the lingering sex, least of all thrust a few more times in his ass. Bazzi efforted to quench the fire of lust burning inside him, inflammable by the warmth and pressure of the asshole. With EMP in cool-down, Bazzi was on his own, gritting his teeth with all his strength, veins throbbing in his temples. Such feeling of edging tormented Bazzi in a way so erotic that he felt he dick swelling beyond its limit, pressing against the sides of Eileen's boy hole, occupying the cavity to the point of expanding it. Bazzi swore voicelessly as he felt the sudden enlargement, fearing it would wake Eileen. He forced himself to be quiet, taking a few deep breaths. He cuddled up against Eileen slightly closer to smelt his hair, hoping the scent would pacify his lustful soul. Things went quiet, and Bazzi could felt Eileen's heartbeat through his swollen cock. Bazzi felt complete.</p>
<p>The next morning. Bazzi couldn't tell if he actually slept, as if he closed his eyes and opened. Here he was. Nor could he tell if his dick was hard all the way in Eileen's asshole or it was just morning wood. The thought of his dick putting in Eileen's asshole for the whole night made him thrilled, trembling, breathing heavily, his toes curling and relaxing, his balls contracting involuntarily for tens of times, meaning tens of loads of sperm, steaming hot and thick, injected into Eileen's asshole. Bazzi gasped, longing for fresh air.</p>
<p>Before long, Bazzi fell asleep gradually, his dick, showing no sign of softening after unloading heavily, stuck in Eileen's asshole like a but plug, preventing the thick, fresh cum from oozing out. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Positions described:</p>
<p>(WARNING: it's <strong>NSFW</strong> content in the form of GIFs.)</p>
<ol>
<li>
<a href="https://gaysexpositions.guide/basset-hound/">Basset-hound</a> or <a href="https://gaysexpositions.guide/doggy-style/">Doggy-style</a>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://gaysexpositions.guide/folded-deck-chair/">Folded-deck-chair</a> or <a href="https://gaysexpositions.guide/pyramid/">Pyramid</a>
</li>
<li><a href="https://gaysexpositions.guide/side-by-side/">Side-by-side</a></li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>